


Just Casual

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Arguing, Denial, F/M, Feelings, Kissing, Love, Nervousness, Swearing, admittance, anxiousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need to get something off your chest and get a surprise along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Casual

“I can't do this anymore.” Your eyes are wide as the realisation hits you that those words came from your mouth whilst you stare into the sludgy green orbs of the most beautiful man you know. The pizza slice that was on its way to his mouth paused in mid-air,his mouth open and his eyes confused.  
“We’re eating pizza- you suddenly gone all healthy on me?” He smiles but that beautiful smile quickly fades when he sees the look on your face.   
“Sal I…I…I’m gonna go. I’ll call you.” With that you uncurl your legs from underneath you and stand up from the sofa, feeling Sal’s eyes on you, watching every movement as if he was trying to decode your body language.  
“Wait…what’s happening?” Your heart shatters at the confusion in his voice and it takes every ounce of energy you have to hold back the sob that wants to break out of your chest; you gather up your phone from the coffee table and slip it into your pocket before you cast your watery gaze to Sal.  
“I need to go…”  
“But it’s Friday night, you always stay over and we always have pizza on a Friday.” He sounded hurt, he even looked hurt and it was taking all of your willpower to not settle back on the sofa and curl yourself up against his broad chest.  
“Sal I can't do this anymore…it’s hurting me.” Your resolve weakens and a tear manages to break free and meander slowly down your cheek; Sal watches the drop with fascination before staring in to your eyes, confusion and worry fighting for dominance on his handsome face.  
“What’s hurting you? Is it something I've done?” You shake your head, knowing that this isn't Sal’s fault- it’s your own stupid fault for falling in love with him; once again you’ve let your emotions get the better of your and let your heart rule your head. Casual my arse!  
“I’m sorry…I’ll call you.” You hastily wipe at your eyes before exiting the living room, heading for the stairs and praying that Sal wouldn't follow you as you retrieved your shoes and all but sprinted to your car. 

By the time you exit your car and enter your house, your phone hasn't stopped buzzing in the pocket of your jeans and pulling it out you find you have seven missed calls and thirteen text messages- all from Sal. Kicking off your shoes in the hallway ( force of habit from Sal’s house) you slump down onto the nearest sofa cushion and stare at your phone, the screen slightly blurry as your eyes once again filled with tears however you jump in surprise when the phone in your hand once again begins to buzz- Called ID- Sal V.  
The slide to answer button is flashing, almost mocking you to pick up the phone and speak to the man you walked out on- the man who owns your heart and doesn't even know it.  
Against your better judgement your thumb slides along the answer bar and you cautiously lift the phone to your ear.  
“Hey.” You answer weakly, your voice too emotion filled to muster any strength to it.  
“Don't you ‘Hey’ me….what the fuck is going on?” You pull the phone away from your ear at the volume of his voice and wince, only now realising just how upset Sal seems to be.   
“Sal don't shout at me.” You ask, knowing that he wouldn't take your request too well considering how emotional he seemed to be.  
“Why did you leave? I don't understand how we went from chilling with a pizza to you crying and leaving!” You don't quite understand just why he is as upset as he seems to be- this was just a casual arrangement between the two of you; friends for a while which led to more but Sal had made it clear that he didn't want a relationship with anyone yet here you are, eight months later and desperately in love with the germaphobic Joker but trying to convince yourself that you were in a relationship- even if he didn't know it.   
“I can't keep doing this Sal- it’s hurting me.”  
“What's hurting you?” He asked, his voice soft.  
“This- us. I can't keep pretending.” You let out a tiny sob and but fall silent when Sal sighs down the line.  
“Can I come over?”   
“I don't think that's a good idea.” You hiccup but melt inside at his next words.  
“Please. We need to talk.”   
“Okay.” You find yourself agreeing before both hanging up, the butterflies in your stomach making you feel sick at the conversation you knew was coming. 

The half hour wait for Sal to knock on the door was the longest and most nerve wracking of your life; on the one hand you didn't want to face Sal because while he didn't reciprocate your feelings at least you had him in your life, and you could spend some evenings in his bed; on the other hand the fact that he was oblivious to your feelings was eating you up inside.   
KNOCK!   
You turn your gaze to the door, your perch on the edge of the sofa arm made it easy to spot Sal’s large frame through the frosted glass of the door. The single knock made your even more nervous, clearly he was too annoyed to even knock properly which meant that you suddenly didn't hold out much hope for a hearts and roses conversation with Sal. With a heavy step you walk to the door, your sock clad feet dragging across the hardwood floor as your reach out and open the door and find yourself greeted with a very anxious looking Sal, his large hand frozen in his hair- you can't help but give a very tiny twitch of the lips knowing that Sal’s hair usually suffered when he was anxious or stressed.  
“Hi.” You murmur and Sal stares deep into your eyes before stepping forward and leaving you no choice but to step aside and allow him entrance into your house, closing the door behind him with a little more force than you had anticipated and causing you both to just stare at each other across the hallway.  
You're the first to break the gaze and can't help but duck your head as you pass, not daring to lock eyes with Sal anymore until you're in the living room.  
“Right what's going on? One minute we’re sitting having pizza and spending the night together and the next minute you're leaving and crying and I don't know what I've done.” He sits on the end of the sofa and you walk around and mirror his position, curling a left underneath yourself and turning to face him, knowing that you needed to drum up the nerve- a now or never moment.   
“I can't keep pretending anymore Sal.”  
“Pretending what? What’s going on?” You realise that you now have no choice but to blurt it out.  
“I love you.” Spills forth from your lips and instantly you feel relieved and sick at the same time.   
“I love you too.” You do a double take and find yourself staring at Sal, your eyes narrowed in confusion- matching his own confused look.  
“So what can't you keep pretending?” Your mouth hangs open as you stare at Sal, not quite believing what you are hearing but also not understanding why he reciprocated your declaration.  
“Sal what…you…I don't…what’s going on?” You stumble, your head buzzing with confusion.   
“I don't know. I’m as lost as you are.” He admitted.  
“You told me you love me.” You splutter and nearly fall from the sofa in shock when Sal smiles and nods.  
“I know- you told me you loved me too. What’s the big deal?”   
“What's the big deal? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” You shout and Sal recoils slightly at the volume, his eyes widening in surprise.  
“What’s wrong? Seriously you're starting to worry me now.” You suddenly find that you have no more emotions to give and sit quietly for a moment, staring deeply into Sal’s sludgy green eyes.  
“Sal I don't understand what's happening. I’ve told you that I love you and without missing a beat you said you loved me too. I fucking love you. Like I’m madly in love with you.” Sal grinned and chuckled and your heart once again shatters- clearly he’s laughing at your pathetic attempts at declaring your love. You bow your head and brush away the tears weighing down your eyelids- you're now desperately wishing the sofa would open up and swallow you so you could escape this nightmare situation.  
“I’m madly in love with you too. How can you spend most evenings at my house, in my bed, and not know that I'm in love with you.”  
“This was only supposed to be casual!” You state accusingly but your heart is now making an attempt to escape your body through your throat.  
“This stopped being casual months ago. We shop together, we sleep together, you cook on an evening, we take it in turns to clean- how the fuck is this still casual?” You shrug and realise that all of the things he had said were obvious signs that this was more than just fuck buddies but you hadn't realised that he would see then as such.  
“But you never said anything.” You accuse, feeling quite indignant.  
“Neither did you.” He accused and you once again hang your head, suddenly seeing things from his point of view.  
“Have I been an idiot?” You ask and watch as Sal nods, his eyes suddenly serious.  
“A huge one. A monumental one. The biggest one ever in the whole wide world. In fact the biggest one in the -”  
“Alright I get it!” You grouch, your bottom lip coming out in a mini pout.  
“Get over here!” He demands and reaches out his arm but you shake your head lightly, needing to clear up a few more things before you allow yourself to sink into his embrace.  
“Sal I need to know some things.”   
“OK shoot.”   
“Where do we go from here?” You ask, feeling quite apprehensive about what he would say next after such big declarations had been made.  
“Well I was hoping for bed but I'll take the couch.” He winks and captures the tip of his tongue between his straight white teeth and you feel yourself melt from the inside out.  
“I’m serious.” You mutter but find that you can't keep a straight face when with Sal, falling into an easy and comfortable relationship.  
“I know you are- I can see the little frown lines between your eyebrows.” He mocks and you can't help but tut.   
“Sal!” You whine, needing an answer because the indecision is making you feel a little sick, the butterflies in your stomach dive bombing.   
“Why change what we have? You know how I feel, I know how you feel. We’ve been in a relationship for nearly a year- only you didn't seem to realise it and I didn't bother to check. I guess I was just too happy having you around.” Once again the tears are back in your eyes and you sigh, suddenly wondering if you're turning into a sprinkler system.   
“Business as usual then?” You ask with a shy smile and Sal grins before nodding however you find yourself letting out a very undignified squawk as Sal leant across and pulled you bodily across the sofa until you landed against his chest, your senses suddenly assaulted by the warmth of his skin through his t shirt and the scent of his aftershave.   
“I fucking love you!” He murmurs as his large hands wrap themselves around your body, pressing you closer into his body.   
“I love you too Sal.” You admit and your body feels light, the weight of your confession making you feel a little giddy.   
“I’m sorry for putting you through all of that shit. I just didn't realise that you hadn't realised.” You both smile shyly at each other before Sal leans in and takes possession of your lips- warm, dry lips brush lightly against your own and colours explode behind your eyelids. You press forward a little and open your lips, your nerve endings singing when you feel his warm wet tongues slide against your own and a moan fills the air but you're not sure who it came from. One of Sal’s large hands cups your ass cheek and pressed you closer and you go willingly, not wanting to waste any more time in finally laying official claim to Sal’s body and heart.   
“Bedroom?” Sal murmurs against your lips and your insides shiver at his deep husky voice and you find yourself only able to nod, emotion and arousal robbing you of your voice.  
As Sal leads you by the hand towards your bedroom you can't help wondering if it had ever been ‘just casual’ between the pair of you.


End file.
